


Three & One

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Series: Halloween Horror [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Bad Luck, Be Careful What You Wish For, Creepy, Creepypasta, F/M, Fortune Telling, Predicted Events, Prophecy, Prophetic Visions, good luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei Lannister is a career woman. She always has been. But seeing her two brothers, so happy with their lives, she wants to know if she will ever be more than just a career woman. So she decides to visit her sister-in-law's Aunt Maggy. Brienne's Aunt Maggy can tell the future, and she is never ever wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three & One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is a very creepy sort of thing. I hope that you enjoy it.

Three & One.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cersei Lannister was deeply unhappy. The only thing she had in her life was her high powered job. Her twin brother, Jaime, was married and had a couple of kids. There was one three year old boy and one seven month old girl. Their names were Aemon and Shiera. Jaime and Brienne were history buffs.

Tyrion, her younger brother, was married to a fiery young woman called Shae. They had a daughter called Joanna. She was eighteen months old. Cersei was weirdly attached to her nieces and nephew. She was more attached then she ever thought she would be. But she wanted a life of her own. She wanted children of her own, a husband of her own, a family of her own. Some women didn’t want to have children. Some women would envy Cersei with her high powered, corporate job. But Cersei really wanted a family. Her father had tried to set her up with Rhaegar Targaryen, the son of a rival company. Rhaegar seemed like everything that Cersei could want. But Rhaegar eloped with Lyanna Stark, and Cersei hadn’t found anyone that she felt she could spend the rest of her life with.

Cersei was nearly thirty years old. She was desperate. So, as she went to visit her brother, and his family, she decided to do the one thing that she’d always scoffed at. The one thing she had always told Jaime she would never do. She was going to ask Brienne’s Aunt Maggy to tell her what her future was.

Maggy was considered to be more than a little psychic. If she told you your future, it would always come true. However Maggy had no control of the future she gave. She would fall into a disturbing trance. She was unaware of what she said and couldn’t stop herself saying it. Maggy didn’t like to tell anybody’s future and did it very rarely. She feared telling someone a terrible future. But Cersei was desperate. She had read Tyrion’s future, soon after Brienne’s marriage to Jaime. Tyrion’s future had been bright and glowing, and Maggy hadn’t walked around with haunted eyes for weeks afterwards. Although Cersei remembered the time that Maggy had read Brienne’s brother, Galladon’s future. Maggy and Brienne had both been in a daze for a week, and a month later, Galladon Tarth had been declared MIA when he went to Valyria with his regiment. It had been a year since Galladon had disappeared. He’d been missing in action for over a year. Maggy had told them that Galladon was dead and in spite of the grief and pain, that Brienne and her father had gone through, they seemed to have accepted that Galladon was never coming home. Cersei hoped that her own future wasn’t so bleak.

On this particular Sunday, Cersei, Tyrion and their father, were due to have dinner at Jaime and Brienne’s house. Brienne’s Aunt Maggy lived with them. She was very old. She was much older than her brother, Brienne’s father. But Jaime never seemed to be bothered by the old woman’s presence, and neither did Brienne. So Cersei decided she would arrive early to speak with Maggy.

As Cersei arrived at Jaime’s house, she saw that Maggy was standing by the front door. She looked at Cersei, her eyes piercing through Cersei’s soul.

“Hello Maggy.” Cersei greeted. Maggy looked sadly at Cersei.

“You want me to tell you your future.” Maggy said. She wasn’t asking a question, she was making a statement. Cersei nodded her confirmation.

“I need to know if there will ever be more to my life than work.” Cersei said. Maggy sighed.

“Jaime, Brienne, Tyrion and Shae took the children to the park. Your father hasn’t arrived yet.” Maggy said. “Come on in.” she added, moving to the side. Cersei went past Maggy, through the front door. Maggy led Cersei to her room, which was downstairs. Cersei knew where it was but had never been inside it before. It was a rather strange looking room. Sunlight streamed in through the windows and there was a bed, a wardrobe, a desk, a television and an armchair. There was also a small round table with a purple tablecloth over it. Maggy gestured to Cersei to sit at the round table, then she sat across from her. She took out a needle and pricked Cersei’s finger, hard, before Cersei could even react.

“What was that for?” Cersei hissed angrily. She noticed the balloon of red blood, blooming on her fingertip. Maggy smiled.

“For me to tell your future, I need a drop of your blood.” Maggy replied. Cersei felt nervous as she nodded her ascent. Maggy put Cersei’s fingertip into her mouth and sucked off the blood. Cersei was weirded out, but did not flee. She needed to know.

“What happens now?” Cersei asked. She felt anxious. Maggy held out her hands.

“Now, I hold on to your hands and read what’s in your heart.” Maggy replied. Cersei took a breath and placed her hands in Maggy’s. They sat in silence, for what seemed like forever, then Maggy’s eyes changed. Her pupils almost swallowed her irises. Her eyes were wide open, yet glazed over.

“Maggy?” Cersei questioned. She was worried that Maggy hadn’t spoken.

“You shall have three pieces of good luck and one piece of bad luck. The three pieces of good luck will be your salvation, but the piece of bad luck may well crush it all into dust.” Maggy said. Her voice sounded different, her face looked different. Cersei had never seen Maggy in a trance like this before. But suddenly, Maggy’s eyes were closed, her hands went slack, and she leaned back on her seat, a deep gasp coming from her mouth as though she’d just come up from under water to take in air. Cersei felt a terrible dread. Three pieces of good luck and one piece of bad luck. Cersei wasn’t sure what would happen to her now. But she hoped that she would not be crushed by the bad luck.

“Are you alright Maggy?” Cersei asked. Maggy opened her eyes and they were normal again. But She was pale as a sheet.

“Did I say anything?” Maggy asked. Cersei nodded and told Maggy what she’d said to her. Maggy nodded and stood from her seat. She wobbled on her feet for a few moments, just before Cersei heard the front door slam open.

“Aunt Maggy! Aunt Maggy!” Cersei heard her nephew Aemon yelling. She heard the sounds of her brothers and sisters in law, entering the house too. She went to Maggy’s bedroom door and Aemon smiled widely, his green eyes glinting. “Aunt Cersei!” He yelled happily and threw himself into his aunt’s arms. Cersei hugged him tightly and wondered what the piece of bad luck was that would ruin all her happiness. She looked at Jaime and Brienne, who seemed happy to see her. Even Tyrion seemed happy to see her, even though they sometimes didn’t get on. Shae didn’t look unhappy, merely tired. She was close to giving birth to her second child, and she was thoroughly miserable and exhausted. But she gave a tired smile to Cersei and said she wanted to go and lay down. Maggy was kind enough to offer Shae her bed, so that she wouldn’t have to climb the stairs. Cersei ate dinner with her family, still wondering what would happen in the future.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was at a charity benefit, raising money to help orphans of war, that Cersei met him. Robert Baratheon. He was charming, handsome and wealthy. She knew of the Baratheon family.

“Hello Miss Lannister.” Robert had said, when they were introduced.

“My name is Cersei, Mr Baratheon.” Cersei had said. Robert took her hand, and kissed it, like a knight of old.

“Then you must call me Robert, Miss Cersei.” Robert had replied. Cersei smiled brightly, and realised that this was the first piece of good luck.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A year later, Cersei married Robert and became Mrs Cersei Baratheon. Five year old Aemon had been a page boy, and four year old Joanna and three year old Shiera, had been bridesmaids. Tyrion’s second daughter, Genna, was two and was the flower girl. Her family were sat in the front row, watching everything. Cersei could see how happy her brothers and her sisters in law were for her. She was happy for herself. This was the second piece of good luck. She was sure of it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“He’s a beautiful baby.” Brienne told Cersei kindly. It had been another year. Brienne was pregnant with her third child, heavily so. Aemon was six and Shiera was nearly four. Jaime grinned at his twin sister, as she sat up in her hospital bed. She cradled her first born child in her arms. Joffrey was her little cherub. She loved him. This had to be the third piece of good luck for her. But now, her heart pounded at the very idea of that piece of bad luck that was on the horizon. She wasn’t sure she could handle the idea of bad luck.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

For another five years, Cersei was happy. She had a five year old son, a year old daughter, and a newborn son. But every day that the bad luck didn’t appear, Cersei became more deeply paranoid. She was terrified that something would happen to her sons or her daughter, or that something would happen to someone else she loved. She was terrified beyond reason. She had no idea what to do about it.

When Brienne went into labour with her third child, a little boy who was only a couple of months younger than Joffrey, called Galladon, Cersei had sat at the hospital, in the waiting room, waiting for someone to tell her that either mother or child were dead. But Brienne had delivered little Galladon safely. Cersei had breathed a sigh of relief.

When little Genna had gotten a fever and had been taken to hospital, Cersei had been sat in the hospital waiting room, praying that her little niece would live. Genna had recovered and was a bright and happy eight year old.

When Brienne went through her fourth (and final) pregnancy, just under a year ago, Cersei had been informed that Brienne would surely die. There were some awful complications. Cersei had been afraid that night. But Brienne had come through the delivery and so had her baby, who she and Jaime named Daena. Cersei was terrified that something she didn’t know about would happen to those she loved. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to know the truth. She knew that whatever was coming wasn’t going to be a ride in the park. It was going to be a world shattering event and Cersei knew that she was not ready for it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been six years that Cersei had been terrified by the piece of bad luck that was supposed to enter her life, and cause ruin. Her three children were thriving and healthy, but Cersei thought that could end at any time. Her brothers were happy with their wives. Tyrion had three daughters now. Joanna, was ten and a proper little lady. She liked to dress in dresses and go to charity events with her grandfather and parents. She liked to play the piano and would practise as much as she could. Genna was nine now and was happier to be in overalls and a t-shirt. She liked to play outside, and was a brilliant swimmer. She hated to be called to come inside. Tyrion often joked that if they were ever on a desert island, Genna would survive and thrive easily. Tylia, their newest addition, had not been planned. She was about nine months old, and as yet, her personality could not be determined. But she was a stubborn baby. If she didn’t want to do it, she wouldn’t.  

Jaime’s and Brienne and their brood of four were also happy. Aemon was twelve and full of life. Anything that was outside and sporty, was something Aemon loved. He was the eldest of his siblings and his cousins and was very protective of them all. Shiera was nine and, whilst not a little lady like her older cousin, was kind and sweet. She would play football with the boys, play with dolls with the girls, she would cry if she was sad, and smile if she was happy. Galladon was a studious little six year old, the same age as Joffrey, but very quiet. People often commented on how Galladon reminded them of Tyrion as a child. Daena, their last child and the youngest of her siblings, was two and a little tearaway. She would often be the first to jump in a puddle, try to explore a muddy pond, or climb into a berry bush. But everyone loved her dearly.

Joffrey was six, nearly seven, and Cersei was always happy when Galladon would point out Joffrey’s mistakes. After all, how could anyone take over a multibillion dollar industry, like Baratheon Inc, if they could not add two and two together. So when they sat together doing their homework sometimes, Cersei would find herself smiling as Galladon would gently explain to his cousin what the answers were and how to get to them. People said Galladon was a genius, and his lessons always worked. Joffrey would always do better at school after spending time with Galladon. Myrcella, was two, and like Daena, she was a tearaway. She would be determined to play in the mud and dirt, and climb everything. But she also liked to dress up and be pretty for guests. Cersei wasn’t sure which side of her daughter she liked more, but decided that didn’t matter, so long as she was healthy and happy, which she was. Tommen was a plump, cute little boy of one. He loved cats and when Robert had brought three kittens home for the children, all of them ended up following Tommen around as he crawled, then toddled and finally walked on his own. Cersei was worried at first, when she found that the kittens had found their way into Tommen’s room and into his crib, but she realised that the kittens would just sleep around him. They would never hurt him. But Cersei still checked on all the children, every single night, before she even thought of getting into her own bed, beside her husband, and trying to sleep.

Today... today something was different. Cersei woke up, like she had been drugged. She hadn’t had a good night’s sleep since her first son had been born. But this morning, she felt like she had slept heavily. She sat up in bed and realised that the bed, the sheets, her nightgown, were all covered in blood. She looked at Robert, his eyes were wide open, and Cersei saw a knife stuck in Robert’s chest. Cersei screamed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The funeral was a mess. There were so many mourners and well wishers who wanted to give their condolences. Cersei stood there. She was numb from grief. She greeted the mourners, but her heart was torn in two. She didn’t know what to do anymore. Jaime and Brienne, and Tyrion and Shae had been a great help, arranging things and being there for her and her children. She didn’t know what to do now. This... this was her piece of bad luck. Now she had to survive it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cersei still wore black. It had been ten years since the death of her husband. Joffrey was sixteen and a part of the boy’s football team with Galladon. Myrcella and Daena were twelve and both on the girl’s hockey team. Tommen was eleven, and still as sweet as he ever had been. Cersei worried about her children, but mostly, her grief was directed for her husband. They had never found out who had broken into their home and killed him. Robert had many enemies. There were jilted women, abandoned children, and angry competitors. Cersei had learned a great deal about her husband after he had died. His secrets had nearly crushed her, but she had lived. He had not cheated on her, which was something that Cersei could cling to, even if she felt badly for those children of his that he hadn’t been a father to. Every lead had turned up nothing and every trail that the police thought they could follow, had turned cold. Aemon, now twenty two, was a cadet at the police academy, and he told his aunt that he’d try and find out what happened to his uncle, once he was a full-fledged police officer. Shiera, aged twenty, was studying anthropology. Joanna, aged twenty one, was engaged to a Tyrell from Highgarden, and the engagement meant a merger between the Tyrell and Lannister companies. Cersei’s father had been very happy about it. Genna, aged nineteen, was just starting her second year of college, and was happy with a spot on the cheerleaders squad, for the college football team. Little Tylia, was ten and always terribly cheerful, but was still insistent on doing only what she wanted to do, and not what others might want her to do.

But ten years had passed, and the one thing Cersei wished she knew, was what had happened the night her husband had been murdered. So she went to the one place that she knew she would get answers. She went to Jaime and Brienne’s house, to see Maggy again.

Maggy was practically ancient. The old woman was still alive, even at the age of one hundred and four. She still lived with Jaime and Brienne, and still didn’t like to tell people their future. So on this day, a bright and sunny day in spring, Cersei parked her car and walked up Jaime and Brienne’s garden path. Her black heels clacked on the paving stones as she walked. Again, she saw Maggy sitting in a rocking chair on the porch waiting for her.

“Back again, dear?” Maggy asked her.

“Yes.” Cersei replied. She knew her brother and sister in law were at work. She knew the kids were at school, or college. She knew they would be alone.

“You know, that the answers you seek may not help you.” Maggy stated. Cersei swallowed and nodded.

“I know. But I still need them.” Cersei replied. Maggy nodded and gestured for Cersei to sit beside her. That was the first time that Cersei had noticed that there was another chair there. Maggy’s rocking chair was padded and the old woman seemed perfectly content in it. Cersei sat beside Maggy, who offered her a cup of tea. Cersei accepted, and for a few minutes, the two women just sat in companionable silence, drinking the tea and observing the scenery.

“So, what is it you have come to ask me Cersei?” Maggy asked, placing her teacup down on a little table beside her. Cersei took a deep breath.

“Do you know who killed my husband?” Cersei asked her.

“Yes I do.” Maggy replied.

“Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you tell me that the piece of bad luck would be that my husband would be murdered?” Cersei asked. Maggy blinked and looked at Cersei in confusion.

“Oh, my dear, your husband’s murder was not your bad luck. Your bad luck is that you sleep walk.” Maggy replied, sending chills down Cersei’s spine, as the realisation finally hit her fully.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked the story. It's kinda creepy. Did anyone solve the riddle of this story? LOL!


End file.
